Take a Bite of my Heart
by Vamp213
Summary: "The heart is a very devious thing; it stops at nothing to get what it wants ... what it needs"  Stefonnie Song-fic :


__

AN: Hey everyone I've decided to write a stefonnie one-shot to the song Animal by Neon tree's (L) Reviews are very appreciated. Hope you like it R&R ENJOY :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the VD or the song Animal 

* * *

Stefan's POV

_"_

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied."_

It's incrediable how one could be so beautiful without even trying. How one could leave so many breathless with just the simplest things. She leaves me breathless, making my undead heart skip a beat. I want to be greedy I want her and I want her to know that. We're just friends but there is something between us there's no denying that. She may try but deep down she knows it's nearly impossible.

______

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal_

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

_"_

The heart is a very devious thing. It stops at nothing to get want it wants… what it needs. Quite frankly im tired of pretending, all those secret glances in history class receiving a beautiful smile in return. Her smile drives me insane, I want to grab her and kiss her senselessly. Im sick of pretending; pretty soon my body is going to explode from her withdrawal. The heart is a very skillful thing, in time, it ALWAYS gets what it wants, no matter how wrong it seems.

________

_"Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight"_

"

Bonnie"

"Hey Stef, what's up ?"

She says arms outstretched waiting for a hug. I slowly walk over to her; wrapping my arms around her waist resting my head on her shoulder. She smells wonderful… the sweet smell of vanilla invades my senses making my mouth water. Without noticing a small growl escapes my lips causing her to giggle.

"someone's hungry" she smiles

"Sorry I missed lunch"

I giggled, pulling her into another warm hug.

__________

_"Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide_

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you"

we slowly pulled back by the sound of someone clearing their throat… Elena.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you … NOW !" Elena says dragging bonnie to an empty lunch table.

__________

No one's Pov

Stefan listens carefully to the 'private' conversation Elena and bonnie are having.

"What's Up ?" Bonnie said voice filled with curiosity

"What the hell was that !" Elena Demands " why were you hugging him, you know I like him?"

"Elena relax, were just friends that's it"

"It didn't seem like it; it looked … intense" Elena say slowly averting her gaze Do you like him ?, cause it sure looks like he likes you"

"Elena, you're my friend I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" bonnie sighs

"you didn't answer my question… do you like him?"

Bonnie bit her lip slowly looking at her bestfriend

"you do !" Elena gasps " when ?"

"I don't know it just happened, im soo sorry" bonnie replies

"don't worry about it, I kind of had my eye on tyler anyways… and it looks why he really likes you bon, and I know you like him … why pretend?"

"I don't know Elena… I don't know."

__________

_"Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight"_

Stefan's Pov

I cant believe it, she likes me. My stomach is doing back-flips right now. I need to see her; need to kiss her, need to let everything I've been holding in out 'cause it hurts it literally hurts. I want to be greedy and honestly I don't care. She NEEDS to know I feel the same way.

There she is talking with Matt and Caroline…

__________

_"Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

"Bonnie…"

"Stefan, I was just about to-"

I cut her off, capturing her lips bringing her into a earth-shattering kiss. The kiss started off slow but grew more intense more passionate. I didn't care who saw, I didn't care about anything. All that mattered was I'm kissing her and she's kissing me back

"I don't want to pretend anymore" I murmured against her lips voice low and husky.

"me either" she said

I smiled bringing her back into another mind-blowing kiss.  
The heart was a Very **VERY** greedy, devious thing. Stopping at nothing to get what it wants. Honestly I don't mind… I'm more than satisfied with the results.

_________

* * *

_

AN: Thanks soo much for reading, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Sorry if it seemed rushed I just really wanted to get this up. Once again Thank you soo much for reading =)  
Have a GREAT week, and a Happy Halloween and DON'T FORGET TO WATCH VAMPIRE DIARIES TONIGHT =) LOOOL

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
